Cuddy House Story
by Wonderful Bitch
Summary: Sorry I'm bad at Titles. Its my normal story type.


**Cuddy's P.O.V.**

I look up. "Thirteen?" I say surprised. "I thought it'd be House."

"Well I came to ask you something."

"What is it?" I smile at her.

"Well uh..." She blushes. "There's a prize out for something of yours..."

"What? I won't be mad. Well, not at you at least."

"Your panties."

I frown. "He's an idiot. Thank you for telling me."

"Yeah."

"How are they even planning to get them?" I look at her.

"Well I plan on getting you wet."

"You're competing? Then why'd you tell me? And I'll just stay away from you when you're holding water."

"Who said that's what I meant?"

I gasp a little. "I... excuse me?"

She sits on my desk in front of me and leans forward. "I am going make you wet. You want to know what I'll do when that happens?"

I swallow and look at her. "You shouldn't talk to me like that."

"You gonna stop me?"I blush a little and shake my head. "Well. When I get you wet I'm gonna push you against the desk and I'm gonna fuck you hard." She says getting closer. "I'm gonna rip off the damn panties and I'm gonna lick you out so good you're gonna beg me for more." She looks at me smiling confidently then lets out a small breath on my cheek that drives me insane.

"Dr. Hadley..."

She gets a tiny bit closer. "You're gonna be my bitch."

I gasp slightly, extremely turned on. "Dr. Hadley. This is extremely inappropriate."

"Do you want me to stop?" She breathes on my neck and kisses it softly before pulling away.

I look at her conflicted. "I'm not a plaything."

"Oh but you'd love it if I made you one." She smirks at me.

I look at her. "I don't fuck at work."

"You'd love what I did to you."

I look at her. "You just want my panties." She gets off the desk and goes under it without responding. I watch her then hear my door open and look up hoping I don't look flustered. "What do you want House?"

"Do you know where Thirteen is?" He looks at me. "Are you horny?"

"I don't know where she is."

"You didn't answer my second question."

"I did that for a reason. It's not your business if I am or not." Thirteen slides her hand up my thigh and I do my best not to react, not able to stop her without raising suspicion. She spreads my legs a little and plays with my panties. I try to close my legs but she doesn't let me and I take a deep breath and look at House. "Go away. You have clinic duty."

"Not today boss. What was the breath about?"

"I'm stressed and you're bothering me. Go away. If you can't find something to do then you can have clinic duty tODay." I say trying not to moan when she touches my clit.

"What the hell was that Cuddy?" House comes over to me and I frown at him.

"Another step and I'll kILl you!"

"I gotta know." He takes a few more steps and I close my legs, trapping Thirteens hand accidentally. He looks under the desk and frowns at me. "Whore."

I look down trying to hide how much that hurt me. "Go away House."

I notice Thirteen looking up at me. "Sorry." She mouths and I nod acknowledgement and cover my face hoping she didn't see the hurt.

"Why did you even let her do that?"

"House just leave me alone."

"Well?"

"She didn't. She tried to close her legs at first. I didn't let her."

"She's still a whore. She still let you after."

I pull my chair out enough for Thirteen to get out, also making it possible for her to get her hand away from me. "Both of you. Leave."

Thirteen leaves, but House stays. "Why'd you let her do it?" He says disgusted. "Whore." I don't respond just trying not to look hurt. "What no response?"

I look at him. "Fine. I'm a whore. Now leave me alone."

He raises an eyebrow. "Say that again."

I frown at him. "What does it get you off or something? Get out of my office."

"Well yes it does, but I mean I thought you'd cry or something."

"You were trying to make me cry?!"

"No, you really are a whore. I just figured you would."

I frown. "You really think that lowly of me?" I look down. "Actually don't answer that."

"Yes. Why wouldn't I? I walked in on an employee screwing you under the desk."

I look down. "Alright. Go back to work please."

"Fine." He looks at me. "You think I could fuck you that easy?"

"House!" I frown at him beyond hurt. "No. You have absolutely no chance of sleeping with me."

He looks at me. "That hurt your feelings."

"Is that a question or a statement?"

"Statement."

I sigh. "House just go away. I don't want to talk to you."

"Fine." He looks at me. "You're still a whore."

"Why do you keep saying that?" I frown at him.

"Because it bothers you and you bother me."

I frown. "Well stop."

"Why should I?"

"Because... I don't know why."

"This is the part you were supposed to say you aren't a whore."

I frown. "Well I am so."

"What?"

I sigh. "House go away."

"No, tell me what you meant by that."

"I shouldn't have said it. Don't ask about it. Go away."

"No."

I sigh. "I meant it. Alright? Go away."

"Why do you think that?"

"House." I look at him. "Why the fuck would I tell you? I hate you."

"But you don't. Not really. You just say that when I annoy you."

"You're 100% sure of that."

"99%." He looks at me smirking. "If I kissed you right now you wouldn't pull away."

"Yes I would."

"Really." He says like it was a challenge and kisses me. I push him away.

"That wasn't an invitation!"

"Sounded like it to me." He smirks at me. "You'd like it too."

I glare at him. "I'm not going to fucking kiss you."

"Alright." He looks at me. "Wanna go out sometime?"

"What? Why?"

He looks at me. "Out? Wanna go out?"

"Uh... I don't think so..."

"Oh I uh... Sorry." He looks hurt and I feel bad for him.

"I'm sorry."

"Why?"

I look down. "I uh... I don't date."

"What? Never?"

I sigh. "No."

"You like me?"

"I don't think you want me to answer that."

He frowns. "Oh. Well do you like anyone?"

"Yes. But I don't date."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want too."

"Well why?"

"Because I don't."

"Well just try it with me."

"Why should I?"

"Because I want you too."

"No." I look at him. "Sorry, I don't date."

He frowns. "Why not just try for me?"

"Because I don't want too. I don't want to get in trouble." I frown. "I mean... I don't want too."

"You don't want to get in trouble?"

"I uh... It's a long story."

"Explain it to me."

"No."

"You can't just not explain that."

"Yes. I absolutely can." I frown. "It's a long story and I don't want to tell you anyways."

"Please tell me. I'm curious."

"Fine. I wasn't allowed to date when I was growing up. That's all I'm going to tell you though. Ok?"

"But Cuddy you're an adult now."

I frown. "House just drop it."

He looks at me. "Tell me."

"Fine come over tonight. We can go on a date." I look at him. "We could go too Olive Garden or something..."

He looks at me. "Or we could stay in and you could tell me what you don't want to say."

"House it's really personal."

"You've known me 20 years."

I look at him. "I wouldn't even tell my sister if she asked." I frown.

"Cuddy I want to know."

I look at him. "I don't want too."

"Why?"

"Because it's not your business."

"I'll make it my business."

"House do you want to go out or not?"

"Yes. But I want to know more."

I look at him. "House I can't tell you."

"Can't?"

"Won't."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want you to know."

"What's so bad that you can't tell me?"

I sigh. "House if you aren't gonna give up at least wait until tonight."

"Fine. See you then." He walks out.

I get dressed in something I hope he'll like and wait for him to get her nervously. He knocks on my door and comes in before I even answer it. I frown at him and sigh. "We're going to Olive Garden."

"Not until you answer my questions."

"House..."

"Why are you afraid to date?"

"Because I used to get punished for it if I tried."

"Why?"

"Because he didn't want me dating."

He looks at me. "Why not?"

I look at him. "Because. I don't want to tell you. Please don't keep asking me."

"Why?"

"He's a selfish bastard. Ok?" I look down.

"Selfish?"

"He doesn't like to share."

"Share? Isn't your sister married?"

"She is."

"Then what do you mean?"

I look at him. "I mean what I said. He didn't like to share."

"Share how?!" He looks at me. "Damnit Cuddy, tell me!"

I frown and look down. "He didn't like to share pussy ok?"

"P... what? That... Cuddy?"

I glance at him. "House don't."

"He was with you?"

"I didn't want to talk." I frown. "Can we go now?"

"Absolutely not."

"House I told you, now drop it."

"The sonofabitch raped you?!"

"House please drop it."

"Cuddy?!"

"Yes. He did ok? I don't want to fucking talk about it!"

He looks at me. "Are you ok?"

"Yes I'm fine."

"Tell me what happened."

"I told you."

"Everything?"

"House."

"Well?"

I look at him. "I've never been naked in front of anyone but him."

"Never?"

"No."

"So what Thirteen did..."

"Only person to ever do that."

"Just too scarred or..."

"Scarred. Literally." He raises an eyebrow and I frown. "If you comment on this I'll murder you."

"Wait what are you gonna do?"

"Take off my clothes."

"Why?"

"Because I can't explain." I take off my clothes, leaving on my bra and panties. He gasps and looks at me.

"It looks like someone used you as a punching bag."

"I know."

"What's that?" He looks at my stomach.

"What?"

"There." He points.

I frown. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Then why're you frowning?"

"Because you're afraid to touch me." I look down.

"I figured you'd freak." He traces one of the words he carved onto me and I take a deep breath.

"That."

"What is it?"

"You can read."

"But... but I called you that."

"Yes you did. Few times today actually."

"Are there any other ones?"

"Yeah." I pull my hair away from my back and turn around showing 2 more.

"Oh my god... are there any more?"

"Yeah." I look at him over my shoulder. "One on my ass. And another on the inside of my thigh." I face him and show him the one on my thigh covering my pussy more with my hand, even though I'm wearing my panties.

"One on your ass too?"

"Not showing you that one."

"What's it say?"

"I can't see it. I only know that this one says whore and this one says slut." I frown and get redressed.

"Why you doing that?"

"Because I'm almost naked."

"I've seen women naked before."

"Yeah, well I'm not one of them."

"Almost."

"Close only counts in horseshoes."

"Awww." He looks at me. "You don't have to get dressed."

"Seriously, what's the big deal with me getting dressed?"

"I've waited 20 years to see you naked. I want it to last a little longer."

I raise an eyebrow. "You still want to see me like this? I have more scarred skin then not."

"You're still hot."

I blush a little smiling. "You don't know how much that means to hear someone say that."

"Well you are." He tucks my hair behind my ear and I move away.

"Thank you. But I really shouldn't have told you."

"Why not?"

I frown and finish getting dressed. "Why do you think?"

"Why?" He frowns and looks at me.

"Because now I'm gonna get us both in trouble."

"The asshole still does this to you?!"

I frown and nod. "Some of them are still healing. You didn't notice?"

"I hoped."

I frown. "I shouldn't've told you. Sorry I brought you into this."

He looks at me. "Well too late for that." He takes my hand and pulls me closer to kiss my cheek. I look at him.

"You should leave."

"Do you want me too?"

I look at him. "I don't want you mixed up with this shit. And I'm a big part of it." I frown.

"Too bad." He looks at me. "I'm going to kiss you now."

I look at him. "I... You sure?"

"That I'm going to? Pretty sure, yeah." He kisses me softly and I kiss him back a little self conscious, never have been kissed like this and just hoping I'm not fucking it up.

He pulls away and I look at him. "Did I uh... Did I mess that up?" I blush a little.

"No." He laughs a little. "Self conscious much?"

"I've never been kissed like that."

He looks at me. "I'm your first kiss?"

"No. I said like that."

"Oh... Well did you like it?"

"Yeah..." I blush a little looking at him. "If I do something, promise not to laugh?"

"Well what are you doing?"

I blush. "Just promise?"

"Fine. I promise."

"Thank you." I pull away from him and face him, then pull his leg off the other one and straddle him. I pull his shirt off and run my hand over his chest, smiling at how soft the hair is, then rest my head on his shoulder content. He chuckles a little and I blush and pull away. "Sorry." I go to get off him, but he holds my hips in place. I frown and watch him carefully. "What are you doing?"

"I didn't mean to laugh."

"Well you did."

"What were you even doing?"

"I don't know. But I don't want to go further than that. I don't think so at least."

He lets go of my hips. "I won't laugh. Do whatever you want. But whatever you do to me I get to do to you."

I look at him. "What?"

"You do something to me, I get to do it back. For example, I'm not wearing a top."

I roll my eyes at him and lift up my arms to let him take off my shirt. He takes it off eagerly and undoes my bra. I frown at him and hold it over my breasts. "I didn't take a bra off you."

"I wasn't wearing one."

"Well I was." I resnap it in the back and look down at myself and cover the word carved into my stomach best I can and as subtley as I can. He tuts and takes my hand away.

"Don't do that."

I frown. "House..." I look at him. "I didn't... House I'm not comfortable with you seeing it."

"Why?"

I frown. "Fine." I get off his lap and sit next to him upset.

"I meant it. Why?"

"Because it says I'm a whore! I don't want that there! I don't want people to see it!" I look at him. "I don't want you to see it. I showed you once. It's enough."

"I know you aren't. So why's it matter?"

"Do you really? Because I don't." I frown. "I mean because you called me one."

"That doesn't sound like an I mean statement. You really think that about yourself?"

I frown. "House."

"Well?!"

"Yes! Ok?!"

"No. That is absolute bullshit."

He looks at me and I frown at him. "House my self image isn't your concern."

"It absolutely is! I lo... you've had sex with what? 2 people?"

"House don't." I frown at him. "I don't care what I think of myself. I really don't. But I do care about what you think about what I think of me." I look down. "Don't respond to that."

"You hate yourself."

"Was that a question or a comment?"

"Both. Feel free to dispute it."

I sigh and rest my head on his shoulder. "Drop it." He pushes me away disgusted and I look down and stay where he left me almost so sad I could cry. "You can leave if you want..." I half whisper and go to my room, locking the door behind me. I cry silently on the bed, waiting to hear the door close. I hear him start to pick the lock to my room and I glare at the door. "Leave me alone."

He opens it anyways. "You hate yourself."

"House... I don't want to talk about this."

"I want you to respond."

"I don't hate you."

He frowns. "Cuddy."

"House shut up. I don't want to talk about this."

"You were crying."

I wipe under my eyes and look down. "I guess so."

"Why?"

I frown. "House leave it alone."

"Cuddy."

"Because you pushed me away." I mutter looking down. "Now leave me alone."

"You just told me you hate yourself!"

"I didn't say anything."

"Well you didn't deny it."

"You still pushed me away." I frown and look down. "I don't hate you. It hurt me that you did that."

"I don't get it."

"Then don't."

"No. Explain it to me."

I sigh. "You rejected me." I glance at him then back down. "I don't want to talk about it don't respond to that."

"Why did it hurt you. I just pushed you away. You fucking hate yourself!"

I sigh. "Fine. Just go away."

"No explain."

"I don't hate you! What you do to me affects me more than you seem to realize." I frown at him.

"How much does it affect you?"

"A lot." I sigh and look at him. "It matters to me what you think more than what others think."

"How much more?"

"People call me a whore all the time. When you said it it actually hurt."

"I'm sorry." He hugs me and I rest my head on his shoulder. He shrugs me off and looks me in the eye. "You ok?"

"Yes I'm fine." He smiles a little and kisses me. I kiss him back happily and he goes to pull off my shirt. I look at him. "Why do you even want to see me that way?"

"Naked? Because you've got quite the rack."

I blush a little. "Thanks." I look at him. "But I'm serious."

"Because you're sexy." He kisses my neck softly and I squirm a little.

"That tickles." I pull away and look at him. "I mean it. I'm scarred. I have more scarred, broken skin then I have not." I look down. "Don't say something mean please."

He sighs and looks at me. "Lisa Marie Cuddy shut the hell up."

"Sorry. I just..."

"Shut up." He growls at me and I look at him wide eyed and shut up. "Hey that works. I'll keep that in mind."

I look down a little upset. "Don't do that."

"Why? It works."

"I don't like it."

"Well why not?"

"Because I don't like that tone of voice."

"Cuddy." He takes his finger and makes me look at him like a child.

"House let go."

"Why don't you like that tone of voice?"

"Because. I don't want to talk about it."

"Lisa Marie Cuddy tell me."

I sigh. "Fine, it's the tone of voice people tell me to do things in."

"So?"

"The person who did this to me." I sigh. "You know what? I want to get back to kissing."

He looks at me. "You ok? I promise not to do that again."

"Thank you. I'm fine. Drop it. Now can we kiss or something now? Just not this?"

He looks at me. "You comfortable with being naked?"

"Uh... you want me naked?"

He looks at me. "I already told you I think you're gorgeous."

I blush a little. "I guess..."

He looks at me. "You sure?"

"Yeah..." I look at him. "Just don't be mean."

"Define mean."

"I have to define it?!"

"I just wanted to make sure I don't."

I sigh. "Fine. Don't hurt me. Don't comment on my body at all, bad or not."

He looks at me. "But if it's a good thing why not?"

"Because I don't want you too."

"Alright." I smile at him and kiss his cheek. He kisses me and pulls off my shirt. I bite my lip nervously and let him take off my bra. He kisses my neck and I moan softly. He laughs a little and I blush. "You like that?"

"Yeah... Shut up."

He smiles and kisses down to where my scars start and I watch him carefully. He acts like there's no difference and continues down to my nipple. He sucks on it lightly and I moan and lace my fingers in his hair. He pulls away slightly and I look at him confused. "Trust me?"

"No." I half whisper.

"Oh..." He pulls away clearly hurt. I look at him feeling like shit.

"I'm sorry." I look down. "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

"I didn't realize you didn't trust me."

I look at him. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine."

I put my clothes back on. "I didn't mean to ruin what you were doing. I'm sorry."

"Why don't you trust me?"

"House."

"Tell me."

"Why would I trust you?"

"Well you let me touch you..."

I sigh and look down. "That's because I like you. I don't trust you. You're always lying to me."

He sighs. "I guess I get it. How much do you like me?"

I blush. "A lot."

He smiles. "A lot a lot?"

"Yes."

"Do you love me?"

I blush deeper. "House!" I whine.

"Do you?"

"Do you love me?"

"Yes."

I open my mouth to say something then close it again shocked. "Oh."

"Well do you?"

"Yes." I blush. "Do you trust me?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Why?!"

"Because you don't lie to me, you don't let me do ridiculous things."

I smile. "Oh." I kiss his cheek.

"Hey come here."

"Why?"

"Because I want to touch you."

"Oh..."

"I understand that you don't trust me at work, but I won't do anything you can't trust here."

"I know that."

"But?"

"But I'm still nervous."

"Why?"

"Because it's fucking scary! You're the first man who's going to be with me this way."

He smiles. "I know."

I blush deeper. "Yeah."

He kisses me and strips me. I look at him nervously and he looks down my body stopping at the first word for a second. I cover it up more upset by it then I want to show. "Don't do that." He takes my hand and lies it next to me. He pulls off my jeans and panties and he smiles up at me. He kisses me and I watch him through the kiss self conscious. He notices and sighs. "You're beautiful, stop it."

I blush. "House I just... Shut up." He rolls his eyes at me and kisses my neck and down to my breasts. He sucks on them softly and I moan quietly. He rubs my clit still sucking my nipples and I moan louder and open my legs more to him. He moves down and licks and sucks my clit. I scream and wrap my legs around him. "Fuck House!" He looks at me not even breaking contact with my body and raises an eyebrow. I blush and he goes back to licking and sucking on me. I moan and scream moving with his mouth. He comes back up and kisses me and moves against me still fully clothed and I giggle and cover my mouth thinking 'fuck I just giggled! I'm not 10!'

He laughs and kisses my cheek. "What was that?"

"Nothing." I mutter blushing.

"Not nothing."

I blush deeper. "I giggled." I say quietly hoping he can't hear me.

"Why?"

"Because I momentarily lost control of my voice and that's what came out."

He laughs a little. "Why did that come out then?"

"House!" I whine at him. "Just drop it."

"No I want to know."

"Because you were being silly and I thought it was cute."

"What was I doing then?"

I blush a little. "You were rubbing against me fully clothed."

He smiles. "That makes you giggle?"

I blush. "I guess."

He does it again and I moan softly and wrap my arms around his neck. He frowns at me jokingly. "I thought this made you giggle."

"Guess not this time."

He kisses my neck and rubs his hand over my stomach. I moan quietly but swat his hand off my stomach when it goes over the word. "Cuddy stop it."

I look at him. "Please just let me. I'm not even doing anything."

"You're still trying to hide what he did to you, even if it's only a little part of it."

I scowl at him. "House even if I was I've let you know a hell of a lot more than anyone else, ever! So let me do what I feel like I need to do ok?" I push him off of me and roll onto my side, and cover my body with a blanket.

He sighs and wraps his arm around me. "You ok?"

"I'm fine. I just wish I hadn't opened up to you."

He lets go of me and gets up. "Sorry then. Where's my cane?"

"House... I didn't mean... please stay." I look at him over my shoulder. "I'm sorry."

He frowns. "No."

I point to his cane leaning against the door frame and then bury my head in my pillow upset. I hear my door close and I start to cry quietly.


End file.
